Too Freaky?
by carolineglad5
Summary: Edward, Jacob and Bella all have a threesome and get freaky


"come on lets have a threesome" Bella said to Edward and Jacob.  
They both nodded and all went onto the bed. "I want it to be Freaky!" Bella said moaning in lust "how about in pain!" Edward said smiling and Bella looked at him with a confused face and suddenly Edward grabs Bellas arm and yanks it so much that it rips off. Bella screams in pain while blood gushes through her ripped shoulder and starts to stain the bed. "Ed..ward why..did...you" Bella said coughing up blood as Edward just sucks the blood out of her arm "because we hate you bitch and we love each other" Said Jacob shoving his groin against Edward. "bella i'm home!" said Charlie from downstairs "Dad!...help me!" she says loudly and slowly. "what is it?" charlie said running up the stairs. Edward and Jacob hide behind the bookshelf as Charlie comes in and he is shocked about the sight but then smirks "Da..d Edward and ja..cob did this" said Bella groaning in pain "well they did a terrific job because i've wanted to do this for so long" Said Charlie as he got on the bed pinning Bella as she tried to escape "Do what?" Bella said screaming.  
Charlie started caressing Bella's body and got to her shirt, he started ripping it off as well as her bra. Edward and Jacob come out behind the book shelf and sit side by side from Charlie "well boys we're gonna have fun...well i am you like boys but i like both" charlie said rubbing bellas open breasts while Edward and Jacob take off their clothes become fully naked and taking off all charlies clothes. Charlie took off Bella skirt ignoring the blood from her shoulder bleeding. Charlie started sucking and licking on bellas vagina "but... you're my dad why are you doing this" Bella said slowly almost dying from loss of blood. "i love incest" Charlie said continuing to suck on her pussy.

Charlie then started giving Edward and Jacob handjobs from both sides and rubbing his hands with Bella's blood off her slowly pouring shoulder. Both Charlie Edward and Jacob moaned in lust as Bella started to go quiet and dies slowly from her loss of blood. "im bored with her" Jacob said getting behind Charlie and inserting his big throbing dick inside Charlies ass and scratching Charlies back "ah yes! make me bleed!" Charlie moaned as he fingers dead Bella's vagina and masturbates his penis with the other moaning in lust. Jacob and Edward scratch Charlie so much there are hundreds of long red marks that start to bleed as Edward licks the blood off his chest. "don't kill me yet i wanna be alive for all this" Charlie said flipping around to face Jacob fucking him in the ass and Edward gets on the bed putting boths thighs beside Charlies face and starts shoving his dick in Charlies mouth in and out as Edward scratches Charlies belly and licking the blood from the marks. Jacob starts pumping fast and hard as he is about to climax he brakes Charlies hip bone as charlie screams in pain and Jacob gets out his penis and he ejaculates all over charlie and his marks making them sting and then Jacob shoves his hand up charlies ass and ripping his guts from the inside killing Charlie as Edward continues to fuck him in the mouth. braking Charlies jaw, edward takes out his penis and starts to masturbate to Jacob's body as jacob sucks on Edwards penis and making him climax in his mouth. Jacob hops on the bed and brakes a few of Charlies ribs but shifts his hips into the air so Edward sucks his cock. Jacob puts his ass in dead Charlies face and shoving his face to lick his ass while with the other hand shoving Edward into his hips. Edward grabs dead charlies penis and rips it off and shoves it into Jacobs mouth so he can choke and eat it. eventually he eats charlies dick and Jacob climaxes. Edward lays aross Bellas dead body thrusting hip dick in the air as Jacob grabs his dick really hard and rips it off as Edward moans in a feeling of pain and lust. Jacob fingers Edwards hole where he ripped out his penis and shoves his ass more into Charlies face and eats edwards cock.  
Eventually Jacob smashes Charlies skull and Jacob shoves his ass around Charlies crushed skull and Edward makes a big hole in Jacobs belly moving around his organs.  
Jacob nearly dying shoves Edwards hand out of his organs and fits his whole head inside him getting it stuck and Jacob dies from choking on edwards penis.

Edward finally drowns in Jacobs blood with organs and dies. and lies four corpes of a Bella with one arm ripped off and shoved up her ass, Charlies crushed skull from Jacob, ripped off penis and hundred bloody cuts on his belly and back and on top of them both is Edward shoved far in Jacobs guts choked and ripped off penis and Jacob lying there with Edwards penis in his mouth 


End file.
